Alvin
Hero= Alvin, the Whiz Kid, is a ranged Marksman who uses his abilities to push through lanes and gank with relative ease. Alvin works well as a jungler in the early game, as it maximizes the effectiveness of his Magnetic Laser and Healing Spectrum abilities. On first glance, he may be just a support, serving his allies with powerful heals and slows, but as time goes on and due to his Focal Lense, his power increases and once he has his ultimate, his Focal Lense attacks are strong enough to kill most heroes with a couple of ranged attacks, and he reveals his power as a carry. His ultimate, Terminator Protocol makes sure he reigns supreme against more close-ranged fighters, kiting them with ease and shutting down anyone in his path. Lore "Of all the orphans taken in by the Targsus Alliance, Alvin is the smartest. His intellect was a result of an experiment gone wrong. Although many envy his smarts, they also feel pity towards Alvin. It happened when he was still an infant. His parents are top scientists conducting neuro testing on a hidden planet for the millitary. When the accident happened, everyone on the planet except Alvin was wiped out. The Alliance Elder responsible for this sector found Alvin among the wreckage with his spinal cord permanently damaged. During Alvin' treatment, his supernatural intellect shocked his doctors. He was able to pick up any knowledge taught to him extremely quickly. When kids his age learned to walk, Alvin learned to fly and operate his hover ride. He later added two mech arms with laser beams that can heal the wounded on the battlefield. He followed his friends into the Chaos Wars, hoping to lend his assistance." Reccomended Items Core Items Turbo Boots bolsters Alvin's mani weakness in his mobility, allowing him to chase enemies to finish them off, or position himself for a maximum power Focal Lense. Core Items |-|Strategy= PROS: Deals pure damage. Fairly resistant to normal attacks. CONS: Very susceptible to crowd control. Damage significantly reduced by spell immunity. Bad against.. =Sion= *Sion has a high health pool, and Sanguine Storm provides spell immunity against Focal Lense. *Sion can initiate on Flamas with his charge and close the distance with ease before stunning Alvin. =Mikazuki= *Musashi's Eternal Sword's physical damage burst on a squishy Alvin forces him to get a Mark of Valor or another defensive item. *Mikazuki can hook Alvin into her stunlock, keeping him down enough for her team to kill him. =Others= *Heroes with abilities that can pull Alvin out of position can easily bring him to their teammates, like Tycus or Jones. Good against.. =Apollo= *Apollo relies heavily on his long range to keep him safe from harm, which benefits Alvin massively in damage. *He relies heavily on normal attacks making Terminator Protocol very effective against him. *Alvin can often heal up with Healing Spectrum when escaping, saving him from Radiant Arrow. =Others= *Heroes who rely heavily on dealing their burst before running away will take significant damage from Focal Lense. |-|Cosmetics= Skins N/A Weapons N/A Hero Recordss Kills Assists Sensationals Achieved Triple Kills Physical damage dealt Structures destroyed Damage Taken Hits with Magnetic Laser HP healed with Healing Spectrum Absolute damage from Focal Lense